


The Binding of Souls

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [30]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Grom tree, Happy Ending, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz has a surprise proposal planned out for her girlfriend, Amity Blight. Things don’t go exactly right though.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	The Binding of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Edited at 3:30 in the morning because I just realized that the word I was looking for was bind and not bond. Bond is a noun, bind is a verb. Sorry for my mistake!

Oct 13th: Free Day

Luz paced around the Grom tree, gnawing on her lip. She hoped she didn’t accidentally cut herself with her teeth, as she had to look as presentable as possible. After all, today she had a date with Amity. 

She shouldn’t feel so nervous, she’s been on so many dates with Amity, but this wasn’t a normal date. Luz held a glyph in her hands, frowning down at the little circle. 

Today was the day Luz asked Amity to marry her. 

Well, she wasn’t going to do a normal marriage proposal like on Earth. She was gonna do the Boiling Isles version of a proposal, where the two or more witches getting married had their souls bound to each other, until the wedding, where their souls are bound into one. Luz had to work for three months to perfect the glyph, enlisting the help of Willow and Gus to make it. Earlier that week, it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, and she was so excited to use it. 

Now, the little circle mocked her. 

“Cmon Luz, this shouldn’t be too hard. You’re just asking the love of your life to commit to you forever, to bind her soul to yours and become one! It’s really not as big a deal as you think it is, you’re just being dramatic!” She said, kicking a tiny rock towards the tree. 

“What are you being dramatic about dear?” 

Luz let out a yell, turning around and facing none other than Amity Blight herself. Her dress was fluttering a bit in the wind, right along with her sun hat. Her right fist was closed tightly. All in all, she looked very pretty and Luz almost activated the glyph at that exact moment. 

“Ami! How are you today?” Luz asked, hands moving behind her back, glyph fluttering in her hand lightly. 

“...I’m good, but are you okay? You look like you’re gonna be sick.” 

Amity pressed a hand to Luz’s head, face close to her own. She could probably feel all of the sweat on her forehead. 

“I’m right as rain mi amor! Just excited for our date today. Come on, the wind won’t bother us on the other side of the tree.” 

Luz shoved the glyph into her pocket before grabbing Amity’s hand and practically dragging her towards the other side of the tree, sitting down with a heavy “plop” and pulling Amity down with her.

“So, what did you have planned today sweetheart?” Amity asked, hands hiding behind her back. 

“I-I-I was thinking we could watch the sunset together and just... talk...” Luz trailed off, bringing her hands in front of her and twiddling with her thumbs, “sorry, I know that might be a bit dumb...” 

“No it’s not sweetheart, it’s cute.” Amity cut her off, left hand rising to cup Luz’s cheek, “You know I’ll love anything you put together.” 

Luz cuddled into Amity’s palm, feeling the anxiety fade from her chest as her eyes slowly shut. “I love you...” She mumbled, kissing Amity’s palm. 

“I-I love you too!” Amity squeaked, clenching her right fist tighter. 

The sun began to sink over the horizon line, decorating the isles in its warm light as it went lower and lower.

“Isn’t the view beautiful?” Luz asked, extending her arms towards the setting sun. 

“It is.” Amity replied, leaning onto Luz’s shoulder with a red face. 

Probably the heat getting to her. 

“I even had something special planned for when it gets dark.” Luz said, holding a different glyph from the binding one. 

A bunch of little light glyphs were spread out beneath the cliff, and when Luz tapped on the one in her hand, they would all simultaneously activate and begin to float in the air. 

Luz, of course, gave the honors of activating them to Amity, shyly handing her the small slip of paper. Amity clenched her right fist to the side of her body, left hand grabbing the glyph with a shaky smile. She tapped the paper and it formed into a little light. Luz’s eyes sparkled as she watched Amity softly smile at the light, before releasing it to the sky, along with all of the other lights beneath the cliff. 

Her ears twitched stiffly. 

“I-I actually had a surprise for you too...” 

“Oh?” 

Amity brought her right fist forward from her side. Inside of her hand sat a little box. Luz’s eyes widened as she watched Amity shift to her knee, body trembling under Luz’s stare. 

“L-Luz Noceda, ever since you stumbled into my life, you’ve brought me the joy and love that I never realized I was m-missing, and I-I don’t know where I would be without you. Y-you are the strongest, sweetest, bravest, and all around most g-gorgeous person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I am so unbelievably lucky to have the honor of being your girlfriend, b-but I want to take the next s-step and call you my wife. Luz, will you marry me?” Amity stammered, shakily opening up the little box in her hand to present Luz with a simple ring with a small diamond in it.

Luz just stared at Amity, mouth gaping and face a bright shade of red. Her neck began to sweat as Amity slowly faltered, tears filling in her eyes as she closed up the box. 

“I-I’m sorry, was this too soon? Oh titan, I-I didn’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want! I can leave if you want. I-I’m sorry.” 

Luz stared in terror as Amity rushed into a standing position, tears freely flowing down her cheeks despite her desperate attempts to wipe them away. Before Amity could begin to sprint away, Luz grabbed onto her hand, stopping her completely.

“Amity, Ami, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take so long to respond. I-I was just in shock,” Luz slowly pulled out the bonding glyph from her pocket, “m-mostly because I was going to ask you the same question.” 

Amity’s eyes widened as Luz placed the glyph into her palm before tapping it, it turning into a ring around their conjoined hands. 

“I-I, Luz Noceda, wish to bind my soul to Amity Blight’s, a-and vow to become one.” She stuttered, shyly smiling at Amity. 

Amity’s ears began to twitch as she gave her reply, tears falling off of her chin in large droplets. 

“I, Amity Blight, wish to bind my soul to Luz Noceda’s, and vow to become one...” she whispered, watching as rings imprinted around their ring fingers, signifying their vow to each other. 

Luz felt herself begin to tear up, hiccups shaking her chest as gibberish blubbered out of her mouth, making Amity laugh despite her own tears. 

“D-do you still want the ring I bought?” She asked, ears twitching wildly. 

Luz just let out a sob as an answer, pulling her fiancée into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, we conclude Lumity month. I’m happy I did every single prompt!!!


End file.
